Manali Riji
Manali is an integral villain of Jump-Strike, and can be considered one of the most important villains of the series. He died after the universe reset when he fought against Constantine and Saki Nozuna. Manali is mainly shown in backstories, where he's known for continuing a main villain's plot. He's worked with Grimer, and has also lead Kusamo. Abilties Beast Creation: '''Beast Creation allows Manali to create different kinds of beasts from his palms. Currently, the only shown beasts he can create are: # Speed Beasts - Beasts that have the ability to rival the speeds of Supina and Wasashi. # Strength Beasts - Beasts that have so much power they can easily destroy a skyscraper. # Giant Beasts - Beasts that are very big, about x2 the size of a destroyed Koichoco. # Power Absorber Beasts - Beasts that have the ability to eat someone and absorb their power for use. One of Manali's strongest beasts and, when it absorbs Manali, can make him the ultimate life form. It allows Manali to absorb even Jumoke in the future. # Flying Beasts - Beasts that have the ability to fly. They are about as fast as Speed Beasts in the air. '''Demon Summoning: '''Absorbed from Brian Warner. Gives Manali the ability to have rituals on his palms and his beasts that he makes. Once anything touches his palm or beasts, they get sent to Hell. '''Electrokinesis: '''Absorbed due to the Power Absorber having it before it absorbed Manali. Manali can create electrocity from his body. '''Teleportation: Absorbed due to the Power Absorber having it before it absorbed Manali. Manali can teleport around. Bone Control: Absorbed due to the Power Absorber having it before it absorbed Manali. Manali can poke and stab out his bones. Cell Giving/Taking: '''A power basically the entire Riji family has. It allows Manali to give others powers based on giving or taking a little bit of cells from them. '''Origin Vampirism: A power Manali got after absorbing Jumoke. It gives him the ability to use basically all of the vampire's abilities without being disintegrated by sunlight. Enhanced Senses: '''Manali has basically all of his senses enhanced. '''Enhanced Offensive Abilities: His speed, strength, and defense are all higher than the normal human being. Backstory = Plot Jump-Strike Manali Arc In the cafeteria, Saki Nozuna has a vision of Manali attacking the cafeteria. He kills two students. Saki and the gang all fight back, as Saki sees a combo they could all do to take down one beast. Manali makes a Giant Beast, one that destroys the entire school. The beast stands tall, as the group of student run off to the forest. Hyumi Sosori reveals that his power is at its strongest when its in the forest, as he creates a drill and pierces through the Giant Beast easily. Manali then creates a Power Absorber Beast. While the Power Absorber Beast is fighting the students, he disappears to Noribaki City. The beast absorbs two other students and teleports there as well. While the students are on their way to Noribaki City, Manali sends two mercenaries to deal with them. These mercenaries are Akihiro and Dasimo Arante. The students arrive at Noribaki City to see it completely destroyed. Manali and his beast have absorbed many powers. After the Noribaki Trio introduces themselves and they all fight, the Power Absorber Beast absorbs Manali and he becomes the Ultimate Life Form. Manali can now absorb other people's powers, and tries his best to stop the group from messing up his plans. Saki unlocks one part of his power and slows down time to defeat Manali. It's then revealed a beast's weakness is fire, and he burns away Manali. Power Tournament Arc Manali doesn't have direct conflict in this arc. He is seen in flashbacks where he leads Kusamo. Grimer Arc Aruba Returns Mini-Arc In this arc, it's shown that his vampire army and Aruba's robbery group had come in contact before. Histle Arc Glimmering Speeds Universe Trivia * Manali has inspiration from and is very similar to Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.